


【中苏南】维子之故

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1978年出访贝尔格莱德时，王耀认为自己发现了一个秘密。巧合的是，约瑟普也那么觉得。
Relationships: 中苏南
Kudos: 14





	【中苏南】维子之故

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫拟人：约瑟普·瓦尔特  
> cp：中国x苏联x南斯拉夫，顺序无意义。是的虽然本文一根熊毛都没有，但是cp设定如此。

作为对铁托来访的致谢，1978年夏天，王耀和新任主席华国锋前往贝尔格莱德访问。自1957年以来，这是中国最高领导人第一次出国访问，也是中国共产党和中华人民共和国最高领导人第一次对南斯拉夫的访问。  
还是王耀第二次踏上南斯拉夫的土地。

虽然烈日炎炎，但等在机场的约瑟普看起来精神还不错，他热情地拥抱了一下王耀，后者笑着道：“我很高兴能在这里再次同你见面。”  
约瑟普笑道：“我更高兴地欢迎你来访问。铁托身体不太好，不来机场迎接了，让我代为致歉。”  
王耀礼貌地回应道：“为了南斯拉夫的人民，希望铁托总统保重身体。”  
“是从布加勒斯特过来的吧？去看了罗马尼亚那个‘为人民、祖国的自由和社会主义而斗争的英雄纪念碑’么——咳，我一直觉得他们这名字取得不好，拗口。”  
王耀笑容不变：“去了，布加勒斯特的纪念碑很壮观。”  
许是觉得这对话忒没意思，约瑟普也不试图找话题了，他又和华国锋握了握手，然后做出了请的手势，几人一起踏上了迎宾红毯。

对于这场被南斯拉夫称为“最高访问”的外交活动，约瑟普很是准备了一番，光是候机大楼上的欢迎标语就长达五十米。从机场驶出后，王耀看见街道旁有无数面中南两国国旗迎风飘扬；沿途公路桥和高大建筑物上，挂满了颂扬南中友谊的大幅标语，金白色的大字在阳光下分外夺目；主要街道路口、沿途广场上，华国锋和铁托的巨幅照片已搭建完毕；从机场到宾馆的道路旁，到处站着欢迎的群众，他们挥动着旗帜与鲜花，欢迎来自远方的客人。  
虽然只是第二次来贝尔格莱德，但这场景对王耀来说太熟悉了。  
或者不如说，这一套，他和约瑟普都是从同一个人那学来的。

南斯拉夫的总统办公室是一栋朴素的乳白色三层楼房，周围绿树成荫、鲜花环绕，门上悬挂着崭新的中南两国国旗。此刻楼前已经铺好了红毯，穿着藏青色服装、佩带着三枚人民英雄勋章的铁托等候在红毯的那端，待华国锋下车后，铁托给了他一个拥抱。  
不管从什么角度评价，这次会见都算是宾主尽欢。当天的晚宴上，华国锋还热烈赞美了不结盟运动的意义：  
“南斯拉夫是不结盟运动的创始国之一，坚定不移地奉行不结盟政策，在国际事务中发挥越来越大的作用。今天，不结盟运动已经成为世界人民反帝反殖反霸斗争中一支十分重要的力量。  
“正因为这样，有人把不结盟运动看成是他们实行侵略扩张政策的严重障碍。他们力图破坏不结盟运动的团结，改变它的方向，使不结盟运动从属于他们的霸权主义目的……我们坚决支持南斯拉夫为维护不结盟运动的团结、坚持它的根本方向所进行的斗争。”  
也不知约瑟普信没信这些话——毕竟王耀并无加入不结盟运动的打算。不过他看起来对这段赞扬很满意，在双方互相交换礼物后，他主动提出，要把中方送的那副国画送去不结盟运动的陈设厅。  
铁托和华国锋自然是笑着应允了，于是王耀只得陪着约瑟普去走这趟。

不结盟运动的陈设厅是个挺有年代感的小楼，古朴而干净。约瑟普抱着那副国画站在一楼大厅里，左右张望了好久，还是觉得哪都不合适，最后他决定把一幅绣着不结盟运动成员国的壁挂地毯取下来，再把国画挂上去。  
“……这不太好吧？”  
“它都挂了十几年了，不会有人说的——王，能帮个忙吗，把它搬去仓库？”  
对于约瑟普的自来熟王耀有些无奈，但他还是帮着卷起了壁挂地毯，然后抬着去了一层角落的仓库。

“我们成员太多了，仓库也比较乱。”放下地毯后，约瑟普干脆拉着王耀走了一大圈，虽然嘴上那么说，但语气可颇为骄傲。  
王耀心不在焉地随口应着，走到仓库最里面时，他眼角的余光忽然瞟到了——那是……  
约瑟普本在介绍埃及送的镀金铜战车模型，在说到一半时，他发现了王耀的异常——也是王耀几乎没掩饰，他压根就没看约瑟普，甚至在往那个角落走。  
“谢谢你，王。”约瑟普当机立断地上前拉住了王耀，“我们该回宾馆了。”

大部分时候，王耀并不是一个轻言放弃的人。当晚，王耀重新潜入了——不管怎么说，在外访的时候，用这个词非常奇怪——不结盟运动的陈设厅仓库，并为自己走前松开了窗户卡扣的小聪明点了个赞。  
拧开手电后，王耀没费什么力气就找到了那个约瑟普不想让他看见的东西。  
看到它的瞬间，王耀就明白了，这绝对不属于不结盟运动。  
那是一张大合影，欧洲情报局九党的合影。伊利亚和东道主约瑟普两人站在最中间，笑容灿烂的就像天边垂落的星辰。  
它应该搁在这里很久了，但是玻璃和木框都十分干净，并没积下多少尘土。从木质相框上的金属钩推测，这幅照片大约曾也被挂大厅里，只是后来取下来了……  
王耀忽地想起，可能是为了气伊利亚，不结盟运动的活动场所，其实就是原欧洲情报局的总部。

王耀正在凝神思索，忽听身后传来声音：“你是来做客的，还是来做贼的？”  
“……约瑟普？”  
果然是约瑟普。他直接打开了电灯，然后缓步走向王耀：“我刚才就觉得，你图谋不轨。”  
王耀叹了口气，暗示道：“约瑟普，你不觉得，在这仓库里有个东西，居然没有积灰，简直太显眼了吗。”  
约瑟普：“……”  
虽然这话不能解释王耀为什么偷跑进来，但不影响他觉得自己赢了约瑟普一手，说话便更有底气了些：“我又没打算要，就是来看看而已。现在看完了，我们回去吧。”

约瑟普一愣：“我也没打算把它送给你啊。”  
“……也没人会要这个吧。”  
“哦？”约瑟普果断杠上了，“某人半夜三更跑来，然后和我说没人要这个，这也太不真诚了吧。”  
王耀的脾气也有点上来了：“成，我真诚地问一句，它怎么居然没被烧了？”  
约瑟普一脸震惊：“……啊？我为什么要烧？”  
王耀：“……”  
约瑟普眼珠转了两圈：“我明白了，你把自己的烧了。你是太久没见到……”  
“我没有。”王耀已经开始恼羞成怒，“我没烧。”  
“那你想看不能回北京再看个够？”  
“……”  
约瑟普·名侦探·瓦尔特断言道：“因为北京已经没有了，对吧。”  
“……为什么是烧？”  
“啊？”  
“为什么是烧。”王耀自以为抓住了约瑟普的漏洞，高声道，“可以碎可以撕甚至可以丢去垃圾回收站，你为什么会想到烧，你烧过？”  
“……呃，我猜的。”约瑟普神情尴尬。  
王耀重复了约瑟普刚才的话：“这也太不真诚了吧。”  
几分钟沉默后，约瑟普终于道：“好吧，是伊利亚告诉我的，他说你把那些都烧了。”  
这次轮到王耀不说话了。

约瑟普正打算开口说“算啦我们回宾馆吧”时，王耀忽道：“他撒谎。”  
“啊？”  
“布拉金斯基撒谎，他说的是假话。”  
约瑟普终于领悟了过来：“你是说，你没把它们烧了？”  
“我还给布拉金斯基了。”  
“那伊利亚为什么说……”  
“是他烧的。”王耀气急败坏，“他撒谎，明明是他自己烧的。”  
约瑟普用了半分钟脑补完了整个剧情，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来：“我看，你就是自己不想动手，故意送去让他烧的。”  
王耀：“……”

约瑟普似乎觉得王耀默认了，他的神情混杂着怜悯和狭促：“你……很久没见伊利亚了吧，十年？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
约瑟普耸耸肩：“哦？我以为你想听来着。你还没见过他的新任总书记吧，列昂尼德·勃列日涅夫。”  
王耀提高了声调：“有什么好见的，接吻狂魔，世界各国的报纸上可没少嘲笑他。之前你去访问的时候，布拉金斯基有样学样，还咬破了你的嘴唇吧。”  
“这话我听着很怪，”约瑟普上前几步，王耀不得不后退，但他本就站在仓库角落，于是很快无路可退，“你从哪知道的，那么详细？”  
“……报纸。”  
约瑟普神情奇异：“那么花边的消息你都记住了？”  
“我有看报纸的习惯！”王耀飞快地解释或者编造了起来，“前几天澳大利亚的《时代报》还说，我这次是‘在离熊窝很近的地方追求朋友’。”  
约瑟普笑道：“我是你的朋友吗？”  
“你再不放我走，只怕就不是了。”  
约瑟普完全不觉得这是个威胁，相反，他露出了些嘲讽的笑意：“我说，伊利亚是不是没教过你亲吻礼。”  
“……教过。”  
“哦？那你还惊讶？”  
“……”  
“教过几次？你真的学会了？”  
“……”  
约瑟普再次走近了一步，几乎把王耀限制得不能动弹了。他在极近的距离下和王耀对视了十几秒，然后笑着低头，按亲吻礼的仪式，先亲吻了王耀的左右脸颊，然后贴上了他的嘴唇，最后——故意咬破了王耀的下唇。

王耀几乎是木着让约瑟普操作的，直到自己的下唇一痛，他才猛然反应过来，抬手用手背一擦——还好没流血。  
约瑟普后退两步，满脸“日行一善”的神情，仿佛刚才是在学雷锋：“就是这样，其实也不是什么大事，你记着干嘛。”  
王耀：“……”  
约瑟普道：“不给点反应？傻了？”  
王耀：“……”  
约瑟普笑道：“喂，王，伊利亚真的教过你吧，你没学过直说啊，不然好像我在耍流氓。”  
王耀依然没有开口，但他沉默片刻后忽而上前了两步，伸手按住约瑟普的脑袋，逼得他低下头来，然后重复了一边他刚才的操作，仿佛在证明自己真的学过，还是个好学生。  
不过在最后一步，王耀比约瑟普多加了点料——恶狠狠地咬了一下。王耀可以肯定，这下绝对出血了。

趁着约瑟普发愣，王耀做贼心虚，准备先跑了再说。奈何仓库里的地形实在过于复杂，在快步绕过几个大箱子后，他差点撞断了一个木雕的手臂。  
“当心些，那可是印度先生亲手做的。”约瑟普的声音从身后传来，语气如常，仿佛刚才的一切是都王耀的幻梦。  
王耀惊诧道：“你不生气？”  
“……这有什么好生气的，你们东方人真奇怪。”  
王耀：“……”  
约瑟普后知后觉地做对了阅读理解：“所以你在生气？”  
“我觉得，你是想……羞辱我？” 王耀神情纠结，不确定自己是不是想错了。  
出乎王耀意料，约瑟普竟然承认了：“有点吧，不过我还是觉得，自己主要是在助人为乐。”  
“……助人为乐？”  
“是啊。”约瑟普笑着也走了过来，顺手摆正了被王耀撞歪的木雕，“亲吻礼也就是这样，你还说你学过呢，啧。”  
王耀：“……”  
约瑟普继续挑衅：“而且还是挺舒服的，对吧？”  
王耀终于决定直抒胸臆：“不对，滚。”

不管怎么说，“夜探不结盟运动陈列室”的事件就那么结束了，约瑟普边锁门边对王耀许诺道：“你想看直接来找我吧，我是个好人，不会拒绝的。”  
王耀被堵得无话可说，干脆提起了另一段旧事：“……据说，很多人觉得我们很像。”  
约瑟普毫不犹豫地回应道：“不用怀疑，他们瞎。”  
王耀愣住了，这是他最不希望听到的那个回答——多年之前，他自己，曾经几乎一样地回应伊利亚的话。

约瑟普也没在意这奇怪的沉默，他收好了钥匙，转身对王耀道：“不过，如果明早我们的嘴唇都没法复原，那，可能就有更多人那么觉得了。”  
“……我同意，你有私人医疗处吗？”


End file.
